Stuck Outside of Time
by wallACEwho
Summary: The Third in my Eleven/Amy series: When a unseen creature invades the TARDIS, it's up to the Doctor and Amy to flush it out.


Authors Note: Clearly I am not the BBC. Therefor I do not own Doctor Who

Sorry this has taken a while. I got caught up in NaNoWriMo. However I took a break to finish this off and now it's ready for you to enjoy.

**Stuck Outside Of Time.**

Amy Pond was woken from a deep sleep, by a shaking sensation that caused her to topple out of bed. As she sat up, her first thought was _earthquake. _Rubbing her eyes and looking around however, she remembered that she wasn't at home but was in fact in her room in the TARDIS.

The TARDIS. That amazing machine that took her and the Doctor through all of time and space. Amy could scarcely believe that this unassuming box could take her to so many amazing places. And then there was the Doctor, a seemingly average young man, but he was actually _so_ much more. And people said that aliens didn't exist, how wrong they where.

Pulling on her dressing gown, she made her way to the console room, to find the Doctor flicking dials and occasionally looking up at the view screen. "What's going on?" she asked, as the TARDIS rolled again and from somewhere deep inside, a bell began to ring.

"Not a clue," the Doctor said shrugging, "The TARDIS dropped out of the vortex for a split second to get her bearings, then everything went haywire."

"Any idea what's causing it?" Amy asked, grabbing hold of the nearest hand rail.

The Doctor shrugged again, "Bump in the road, little chronal instability, maybe the TARDIS has indigestion." As he said this, the TARDIS was plunged into darkness. "Amy," the Doctor called, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she called back, "What's happened now?"

"Whatever was happening before has shorted the power," came the reply, and Amy could hear the Doctor tapping away at the controls, "Let's see what I can do." There was another few seconds of the darkness, then the console room was bathed in a dark red light, "Emergency power," the Doctor said, coming over to her, "Vital systems only. "

"What do we do know?"

"Wait," the Doctor explained, "The TARDIS will charge herself up and see if it can get the gremlin out of the works. Then we can be on our way."

Amy nodded, "I'll go and get dressed then."

The Doctor looked at her, realising for the first time exactly what she was wearing, "Umm okay."

Amy turned and made her way out of the console room. Walking down the corridor, she reached the place where her room should be, only to find a blank wall. "Doctor," she called, making her way back to the console room, "My room has dissapered." But the console room too had vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor was lying on his back underneath the console, trying to coax his ship back up to full power, "Come on old girl," he whispered, "Don't do this to me now." Pulling out his screwdriver, he ran it over the exposed wires, before pulling himself out, and twirling a few dials. A few minutes later, he looked up. Amy should have returned by now.

He stuck his head out of the door, "Amy," he called, "You there?"

There was no reply, and the emergence lights flicked at odd intervals. Pulling a torch from a nearby draw, the Doctor ventured into the darkness. After a while, he blundered into what felt like a door. Shining the torch on it and pulling it open, he found himself in the TARDIS manual room. Sinking against one of the book shelves, he ran a hand though his hair, "Well this is just great."

Amy pulled her robe tighter about her. She had know the TARDIS was huge, but had never really understood how huge. She had been wandering for what felt like hours, and she was fairly sure she hadn't gone more than a few miles. Edging her way slowly along the corridor she pushed open another door, and found herself surrounded by bookshelves. Walking in she turned a corner and spotted a familiar mop of hair, "Doctor," she called.

The Doctor leapt up, "Amy," he said running over, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, but what's going on? Nothing is where it should be"

The Doctor sighed, "Seems the whatever it was we hit earlier, combined with the power outage has caused the TARDIS to switch the room around."

"So what do we do?"

The Doctor began pulling books off shelves and flicking through them, before putting them back. "Somewhere around here," he said, pulling down a tome titled "The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Gallifrey," he looked at before slipping it into a pocket "Wonder what that was doing there," he turned back to Amy, "Where was I? Oh yes. Somewhere around here is a map of the TARDIS that changes when she does."

Amy watched as the Doctor rooted round the shelves, "What do we do then?"

"Well first we find you room," the Doctor said, as Amy pulled her robe tight again, "Then we need to find the Cloister Room and restore power." He pulled another book from the shelf and opened it to the centre. Inside was a rolled up piece of parchment, "Brilliant," he exclaimed, unrolling it,"

He went over to a table and unrolled it, "Right. This is your room," he said pointing, "and the Cloister Room is here." He rolled the map up again and shoved it in his pocket, "We'd better get moving."

They made their way along the corridor, the Doctor holding Amy's hand protectively, "Don't want you getting lost again," he said when she looked up at him. When they reached Amy's room, she hurried inside and quickly changed into mini-skirt and a t-shirt. The Doctor meanwhile lounged against a wall.

"So why do you think the TARDIS changed things round," Amy called.

"No idea," the Doctor said, "She does it occasionally. But never without warning." Before he could say anything else, there was a growl from somewhere down the corridor.

Amy stuck her head out, "What was that?"

The Doctor began running down the corridor, Amy at his heels, "I don't know," he said, "But I intend to find out. Nothing gets into my TARDIS without my permission."

They spun round the corner, towards the growl. However they found nothing, nothing that is save for several claw marks marring the wall. "It must have been huge," Amy said running her finger along it.

The Doctor nodded, "And angry," he peered at the marks, "Strong too. Takes a lot to damage the TARDIS."

They continued down the corridor, spotting signs of the creature wherever they went, a scratched panel here, a pulled up piece of floor there. "Well," the Doctor said, "At least we know what caused the outage."

Amy looked up at him, "We do?"

The Doctor nodded, "Clearly when we dropped into normal space, this thing got into the TARDIS, though don't ask me how."

"And shorted out the power?"

The Doctor nodded again, "Clearly the TARDIS directed too much power to destroying the invader that things went boom."

Amy laughed suddenly, "Is that a technical term. Boom?"

He smiled, "Yup, right up there with DUCK."

"Duck's a technical term?"

"No," he said grabbing her arm, "Duck." They hit the deck just as a huge piece of flooring flew through the air above them. When it had landed, the pair leapt up and ran along the corridor. Suddenly they reached a fork in the corridor.

"What do we do know?" Amy asked.

The Doctor stared at the fork for a moment, "We'll have to split up," he said at last, "You go left I'll go right."

Amy cocked her head, "Is that safe. What if we get lost?"

"You got you mobile?"

She pulled it from her pocket, "Yeah."

He pull out a pen and scribble a number on her hand, "Call me on this if you run into trouble," he said.

Amy nodded slowly, "Okay."

The Doctor hugged her, "See you in a bit." Then he strode off down the corridor.

She watched him walk away, before sighing and heading down the other fork. After a little while, she noticed that the corridor seemed to be getting darker. Picking up the pace she turned a corner. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Spinning around, she let out a loud scream.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself face to face with a tall human like creature, which seemed to be made of shadow. The only thing about him that wasn't black were his eyes, which were a steely grey in colour. His hands ended not in fingers, but great curved claws.

"Who are you?" she said, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"I am," the creature replied.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"I …..am" the creature repeated suddenly turning and walking away.

Amy struggled to her feet and ran after it, "Wait," she protested, "Where are you going?"

The creature looked at her and suddenly displayed a set of sharp teeth, "Time Lord," it said before disappearing from sight.

Amy stared at the place where it had been, before breaking into a run and pulling out her phone.

The Doctor walked along the corridor, moving the torch in wide arcs in front of him. Everywhere he looked, he could see signs of the creature's rampage. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone screaming. "Amy," he called. When there was no reply he turned on his heel and haired back the way he had come. After a few minutes he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, "Not now Amy," he cried, "I'm coming to," then he skidded to a stop, "Amy?"

"Hey Doctor," she said breathlessly, "I thought I'd just let you know that I'm okay. Oh and that I've seen the creature."

"What?"

"I've seen the creature," she repeated, "He's big, black and he's looking for you."

"Stay where you are," The Doctor said, "I'll come and find you."

"Okay," Amy replied, "How will you find me?"

The Doctor stuck the phone between his ear and his shoulder, and then pulling out the sonic screwdriver, he ran it over the map. "I've tuned the map to your bio signature," he said, "Just stay where you are."

"Okay," Amy said, "See you in a bit." She then closed the phone and sat down, to wait for the Doctor.

The Doctor meanwhile was sprinting along the corridor occasionally peering at the map to see where he was in relation to Amy. Then suddenly he ran smack bang into something large and black. _"That's odd"_ he mused _"I don't remember there being a pillar in this part of the TARDIS"_ Then looking up he saw the pillar had large grey eyes and sharp pointed teeth, "Ah," he whispered.

"Time…Lord," the creature hissed.

"Ah," the Doctor repeated, spinning on his heel and beginning to run the other way.

"Time Lord," the creature repeated before reaching out its hand. The Doctor began to slow down.

"You're a," he got out before the world turned black

* * *

Amy sat, drumming absentmindedly on the floor. After about half an hour she pulled out her mobile and rang the Doctor's number. After a few rings it cut off. She tried again only to get the same result. "Something's wrong," she muttered, getting up.

She began to walk down the corridor, but after a few minutes it curved back in on itself and led her back to where she had just been. This kept happening no matter how far she walked until soon enough she was back where she started.

"Come on," she cried slapping the wall, "The Doctor is in trouble." Suddenly the wall rippled and an arch appeared leading to another section of the TARDIS. "Of course," Amy breathed. "You're alive aren't you?" She remembered now the conversation she had had with the Doctor.

_"So the TARDIS," Amy asked, "What can it do?"_

_"She" the Doctor said tapping at a dial._

_"She?"_

_The Doctor looked up, "She. The TARDIS is a she."_

_"A she?" Amy said sceptically._

_"She's alive," the Doctor explained. He gestured for her to sit down, "TARDIS' are grown you see. They aren't made. The TARDIS is alive as you and me. She's been my constant companion even when all the others have left."_

_Amy smiled and as she left the room gave the consol an affectionate pat._

Now she laid a hand on the wall, "The Doctor is in trouble," she whispered, "You know that don't you?" Under her hand the familiar hum changed slightly becoming a little more frantic. "I want to help him," Amy continued, "But I need you to help me get to him."

The hum sped up almost as if the TARDIS was nodding. "Good," Amy said, "Now let's go find the Doctor.

As she turned a corner, Amy slipped on a small metal object. Picking it up she realised it was the Sonic Screwdriver. "Funny," she muttered, "The Doctor never leaves this lying around. That must mean." Then without another word she broke into a run.

The Doctor opened his eyes and blinked a few times, "Well," he muttered, "That hasn't happened in a while. Well a relative while at least." He reached up to run a hand through his hair, to discover that his arms were tied down. Looking down he realised that he was in the Cloister room. In the centre of the room, the creature was staring down at an eye shaped trapdoor.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," the Doctor said, "An acquaintance of mine did that a while back," he sucked in his breath, "Wasn't pretty."

The creature looked round, "Energy," it hissed, "Time energy."

"Yup," the Doctor said, "Top quality grade-a time energy. But not just any time energy. That's the Eye of Harmony that is. A lot to handle. Even for you."

"Open,"

"I wouldn't," the Doctor said as the creature turned away, "I really wouldn't." As the creature turned back to the Eye, the Doctor felt a slightly hiccup in the form of the TARDIS and then Amy appeared by his side, "Amy," he whispered, "How did you get here?"

"I'll explain in a moment," she said holding up the screwdriver, "Now how do I use this thing."

"Setting 26-G," the Doctor replied as Amy set the screwdriver, "Now run it along the ropes." The ropes split and the Doctor leapt to his feet, rubbing his wrists before running a hand though his hair.

"Doctor," Amy hissed, "What is that thing?"

"A Chronomare," the Doctor explained, "It's a creature literally made up of time. But forgotten time."

"Forgotten time?"

The Doctor nodded, "Have you ever had a day where the time has just slipped away? Where you can't remember what happened?"

Amy nodded, "All the time."

"Well that's what Chronomare's are made up of. All those forgotten moments. But they have terrible short lifespans. Which is why they are always on the hunt for time energy to prolong their existence."

"What does he want with that trap door thing?" Amy asked

"The Eye of Harmony," the Doctor said, "One of the biggest supplies of time energy in the universe. If he cracked open that thing he could exist indefinitely. But the consequences would be dire."

"How dire?"

"Universe shatteringly dire," the Doctor replied, throwing his screwdriver up into the air, catching it and slipping it into a pocket, "Oi Jack," he called

"Jack?"

"As good a name as any," the Doctor said with a smile, "And it's bound to get its attention."

"Free," the creature muttered, turning and lumbering towards the pair.

"Not very talkative are you," the Doctor replied, "Bit monosyllabic. Anyway. Would you be so kind as to step away from that black hole?"

"Time energy," the creature repeated, turning back and reaching for the controls.

"Yes I know," the Doctor said, "But if you open that door you'll cause untold damage. I can take you somewhere where you can fill yourself to the brim with time energy. Just don't open that door."

The Chronomare stared at him for a moment, "No," it said at last before reaching for the controls

"Then I'm afraid you leave me with no choice," the Doctor said. Pulling out his sonic he pointed at the Eye of Harmony. As the door opened a crack, the Doctor pulled Amy to the floor and wrapped his arms around her. The Chronomare screamed then there was a hiss and silence. The Doctor soniced the door closed again before standing up.

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"I gave it what it wanted;" the Doctor replied, "Only a sliver but what it wanted." He strode over to the Eye where a pile of dust lay at the edge. "It's more than just time energy in there," the Doctor said, "The Time Vortex runs through there. Nothing can stand that much power. I should know." Then silently he walked out of the room, Amy at his heels.

* * *

A little while later, Amy walked into the control room and collapsed into a chair, "Seems like everything's back to normal," she said, "At least I made it from the kitchen to here without ending up in the pool."

"It's as I expected," the Doctor said, "Now the Chronomare's gone the TARDIS has repaired itself. Now," he pulled a chair up to face her, "You said you would explain how you found me."

Amy sighed, "It wasn't me," she explained, "It was the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS," the Doctor said raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I was trying to find you," Amy said, "And I was just wandering in circles. Then I remembered what you said about the TARDIS being alive. So I spoke to it and it helped me find you."

"You spoke to it. You mean telepathically?"

She shook her head, "I just spoke to it. She's a very smart ship you know."

"Yes she is," the Doctor said getting up and patting the console, "Now where do you want to go next?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. You pick."

"How about I take you home?" the Doctor suggested.

Amy's face fell, "If that's what you want." She said standing up and leaving the room, "I'll be packing."

The Doctor watched her departing form, "Packing," he whispered to himself before running after her. He found her in her room, "Why are you packing?"

"Your taking me home," Amy said, "I guess that means my times up. Back to my boring old life while you travel on with someone else."

The Doctor sank down onto the bed and shook his head, "That's not what I meant at all."

Amy looked at him, "It isn't?"

"No," the Doctor said, "I've never seen your home town. I thought you could show me around."

Amy smiled and punched him on the arm, "Why didn't you just say that."

Standing up, the Doctor smiled and took her hand, "Come on then. After all that running I'm feeling hungry. There any good restaurants near you?"

"Lots," Amy said and hand in hand they walked back to the console room.

* * *

Please review. It helps me improve


End file.
